School of Legends - Trailer
by Katz Monster
Summary: "People from all over can come to form this group"... including our heroes it seems. Some of the shorter adventures that Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Leaf and Gary will go through during a future story that will be called 'School of Legends'.
1. Drabble 1

**Hi Guys! I know some of you have waited ages for this much of the story *Points to a certain reader* You know who you are. Anyway, like the title says, this is a trailer! Not the actual story by any stretch. These are just short scenes and... yeah I'll call them prophesies.** **I haven't actually finished planning this story, so it ****will**** take ages to come out. Hope you enjoy these Guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

Once every 100 years a new wave of people come together, but these people are different. They're not monsters yet they not strictly human. The gods have been said to bless them with powers much like their own.

This group of people can come to form from all over the world. They stay in a school built for them alone; no-one else has seen it. The grounds were built in the skies. To get there you need to have the ability to fly or take the magical steps from a cave in Mirage Island.

There are 54 humans on the island, but there is a whole village for them. Some Pokémon that have been found to have unusual powers have been taken there as well. They live a happy life and are free to do as they please. Many of the Pokémon that know telepathy run stores in the town.

* * *

**So what did you think? That's the basic prologue. IT WILL BE REWRITTEN IN THE ACTUAL STORY! Please review!**


	2. Drabble 2

**Here's the second teaser for you guys!**

* * *

"So what cabin are you in?" Nurse Joy asked the group. All eight teens of the group answered with 'Luvdisc Cabin'. "Ah, you know there's an old legend about that one."

"What is it?" Leaf asked the nurse. "There's a lot of legends going around this place."

"That I can agree with." Nurse Joy giggled and started tiding up the area. "It is said that whomever stays in Luvdisc Cabin shall go though horrible steps of a torturous illness that does dangerous things to a person."

"What's the illness?" This time it was the young blonde that had asked.

"Love sickness! They each fall in love with another person in the cabin; they can't help it, nor can they stop it. It's just mean to be." She sighed dreamily looking over the seven of eight blushing faces. "Cressila herself decides the fate of each person's love and makes sure it will work out, if something doesn't work between the two of you, it's not love that you feel for the other."

"Hold on." Gary managed to rid himself of the blush and spoke. "If I say, fell for Leafy." Leaf grimaced at her nickname. "Would she fall for me, or could she fall for someone else?"

Nurse Joy giggled again. "Cressila takes crushes and previous lovers into account! But in this case, it's all or nothing. Both people fall for each other, or they fall for no-one... I think you can work out that this time, no-one's leaving here lonely!"

* * *

**Please review! Also feel free to give me ideas.**


	3. Drabble 3

**Here's no.3. Just so you know, these aren't in any order concerning the time line of the story.**

* * *

The door to Cabin Luvdisc opened to reveal four people. Four girls to be exact. Each was hauling a form of luggage up the front steps of the house. When they made it, they were greeted by four curious boys in the lounge room.

"Where did you girls go?" the male with green hair asked.

"They probably went to a strip club or something," the spiky haired brunet said jokingly.

The long haired brunette gave him a mock-confused look. "How do you know we work part-time on the weekends at the striper club?"

Everyone burst out laughing at this joke. Everyone except Gary, who went very red in the face, probably from the dirty thoughts he was imagining. Leaf noticed this however, and slapped him upside the head, causing more laughter to surround them.

"That was a joke you idiot! You weren't meant to imagine us in that situation!" she screamed at him, her getting held back by Ash and Drew to stop her tackling Gary to the floor.

"Leaf, calm down," the bluenette of the girls said. When Leaf had appeared to calm down slightly she continued. "We just have too accept Gary for who he is... A pervert."

Soon Ash was laughing so hard that he couldn't keep his hold on Leaf and he fell on the floor while Gary was pushed onto the floor, and set on fire by Leaf.

"OWWW!" Gary screamed, while the red-head came to his rescue by blasting water over him. Gary lied there unmoving on the floor, slightly burning and soaked to the bone. "Thanks Red," he thanked her.

"Now Gary, what have we learnt from this experience?" she asked in a patronising tone of voice one would use on a child.

"Not to upset Leafy." Said brunette looked ready to pounce to him again, luckily for him, Ash could keep his grip this time. Gary continued, "Which can be very hard... Also don't think perverted thoughts."

"Good boy," the other shorter haired brunette girl praised, patting him on the head like a dog. Gary growled in protest.

"I'm not a growlithe!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Drabble 4

**No. 4, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow, you guys are going good!"

In Cabin Luvdisc, it was a rather special day for one of it's members. It was Ash's birthday. So, he had invited some people over for a small party of sorts. Everyone was currently crowded in the living room watching four of the party-goers play Just Dance 4, the song was 'Rock n' Roll (Will take you to the mountain)' by Skrillex.

The raven haired birthday boy himself, the red-head tomboy, the younger navy haired nerd, and a very young blonde girl were the ones dancing at the moment. All were completing the dance steps as best as they could, however when the song ended there was one very clear winner.

"Woo! I won again! I told you no one could beat me!" the young blonde said, doing a little victory dance to celebrate her win.

"I thought you said your friend beat you?" the bluenette questioned. "Your boyfriend or something?"

"You have a boyfriend Katz?" the green haired teen asked. He didn't know why, but he felt protective of this little girl.

"No." She shook her head. "He's my boy... fwiend. My fwiend who is a boy! It's twue though, he's the only one who an beat me at that song." She bowed her head hoping to get sympathy, which she did.

"Aww, don't worry Katz! Grasshead always beats me at Just Dance," the shorter haired brunette said comfortingly.

"Yeah," Drew spoke up. "But that's because you have no skill. Katz's friend must have a lot of skill if he can beat her," he said smirking, but he didn't expect to get his legs hugged.

"Tank you Dwew! You made me feel better!" Katz exclaimed happily, looking up from hugging his knees.

His smirk didn't fade. "I'm just giving credit where credit is due," he said in a calm manner.

"Argg!" May shouted at him. "You said the same thing when you complimented Solidad! Stop teasing me!"

Drew gave her a look. "Why would I want to?"

"Because it's annoying!" she replied, flames literally in her eyes.

"But it's not to me, and I don't want to," Drew said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Grasshead!"

"Airhead."

"Cabbagebrain!"

"June."

"Can you two shut up and stop fighting?" Ash asked, getting between the two bickering co-ordinators.

"No! He insulted me again!" May started flaming again, but this time it was starting to get out of control.

"I'll fix it!" Katz offered. She pointed her hand towards the flames and blasted water at them. "There, all done! Now can you two kiss and make up alweady?" she asked, looking up at the two who were previously fighting. Unfortunately, they just blushed and turned away from each other.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Drabble 5

**I have to say that I probably like this one the best.**

* * *

"Aww!" Came the high pitched squeal yet again that night. The group of eight teens were currently walking towards their cabin for the year, coming home from a 'getting to know you' ball that the school held.

"Will you guys ever shut up?" the spiky haired brunet asked the group of four girls.

"Dude, you're asking teenage girls too stop squealing about something that, in everyone's opinion, is absolutely adorable... What do you think the answer is going to be?" his green haired friend asked, smirking as yet another girlish giggled made it's way into the night time air.

"But guys, it's getting annoying!" he exclaimed, pulling the tips of his hair in frustration.

"What did you expect Gary?" the red-head of the group asked.

"I expected you not to notice, I danced with heaps of other girls tonight, I don't get what the big deal is," he continued to complain.

They had arrived at the rather large log cabin, the short-haired brunette at the front of the group walked up the steps and opened the door.

"Of course you don't see the big deal," the long haired brunette said, eyeing Gary as she continued to speak. "And why did you accept all of those other invitations, but you didn't accept mine?"

Gary smirked and turned to the girl. "That one is rather easy to answer my dear Leafy." Leaf grimaced at the nickname she had had for many years. "All of the others had some promise of future relationships with that person," he explained, flopping onto one of the leather couches in the process.

"Actually Gary, I think your mistaken," Ash started, startling everyone, causing them to look at him weirdly. "What?"

The bluenette was the first to speak in a quiet manner, "Ash caught on to something... It's weird."

Everyone laughed slightly when she said that. Even the not-so-friendly purple haired teen gave a small chuckle.

Gary continued, not catching on to what everyone else had. "Anyway, what were you going to say Ashy-boy?"

Ash glared at his childhood rival. "One, don't call me that. And two, I was going to say that: You really think that Katz is going to go out with you?"

"I didn't say that! What are you going on about?"

Everyone in the room sighed, however it was Leaf that spoke up. "You said all of the others had some promise of a future relationship... Katz would never go out with you. Look up to you, sure. But not go out with you."

Gary mumbled something inaudible under his breath, though no-one paid much attention to it.

"Why did you say yes to her anyway?" This question had come from Drew, who was sitting next to him.

Gary mumbled something again.

"Speak up Gary, or we can't hear your answer," May said.

"I said, she looked too cute to say no."

Everyone cracked up laughing, and Gary blushed in embarrassment.

"I think you're going soft, Gare-Bear," Paul said, using his nickname.

"Well, what would you have done?" Gary asked, trying to maintain some of his pride.

"Said I wasn't in the mood," Paul replied, walked down the hallway to his bedroom

"Come on dude! She's four years old!" Gary called after him, but Paul still had another comment.

"That makes it more adorable!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Drabble 6

**No. 6, the last drabble. I will probably do another on but it will be a oneshot that only has aspects of the storyline. It's not part of it.**

* * *

It was just after the cake had been eaten that everyone started up the party again. Drew set up Just Dance 2014, Ash was eating whatever of his birthday cake was left and May was mixing soft drinks together for her infamous mocktails. In the corner, a blonde girl was teasing Paul about what she saw and the self-proclaimed DJ was having a blast. Although her boyfriend needed to help her actually navigate the menu. The other couple of the room were seated together on one of the lounges, watching people dance and participating when certain songs were selected or suggested. Dawn and Leaf were talking with Misty. Gary, May's younger brother and a tanned brunet were talking about his grandfather's research. Everyone once having a blast, not a sad person -except for Paul, but when does that change- in sight.

But the Regice legend would come in hurriedly, looking at Katz and causing her to gasp and then at Ash. She would send a message from the Head Master to the major legends, to go to his office. Immediately. The others would be sent back to their own cabins while everyone else would leave to go to the school house.

The green haired teen would carry the shorter haired brunette and the raven haired would take her younger brother. The rest of them could fly on their own. The group of nine teenagers and one pre-teen would make their way up the steps and into his office. They would see the other legends and then the new-comer, the outsider, the traitor. They would see the one that would change their lives at the school for the worst.

He would be familiar, seem reasonable and respectful. Ideas would be thrown around as to why he would be there. Things like, "What the reverse are you doing here?", "Come on, I think he's being truthful this time around.", "They're after us, why else would he be here? He doesn't even have any powers!" would be said and replied to. They would talk and they would make a choice and that choice would change everything.

For the first time in the school's history, people would be able to know about them. They could know anything about them at the click of a mouse. An organisation would find them and find their way there, taking anything in it's path and stopping at nothing to find them.

They would have to train harder, be smarter and work together if they wanted to survive. No one would be safe, everyone would be in danger. They would have to fight back, they would need to. If they didn't win against them, many people and Pokémon would be killed and worlds would be destroyed, as well as themselves. But none of them would mind so much if it was for the better and not the worst. Each of them would be willing to sacrifice themselves for the good of humanity or the gods.

The question on everyone's mind would be the same, as would the plead. It would be a simple yet dangerous task to complete their pray, but if they are willing to sacrifice, it could take the chance. It just doesn't want to. But as we will discover, anything could happen when these people are left in charge. Anything could change with a simple thing said or simple action done. Anything is possible, nothing is completely out of reach, especially to this group.

Can they do it? Can they defeat the hardest thing they have come across? Wait, read and discover the answer for yourself.

* * *

**Please review! And if you want this story to come out faster participate in my poll!  
**


	7. One-Shot

**Hi Guys! Here's the one shot I promised. Still not very romantic, but it just wouldn't fit. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and are looking forward to the finished product that will probably come sometime late (very) this year or early(ish) (and more likely) next year. **

* * *

It was a beautiful day and everyone was relaxing under the shade of a large oak tree, in the courtyard. It was currently lunch-time, but all had finished eating and were talking about something or other.

The green haired teen of the group spotted something in the distance and started to hover slightly while in a standing position.

"What's up Drew?" a short haired brunette asked, noticing his change in stance.

Drew smirked down at her and replied with. "I am."

May pouted. "Shut up Grasshead, but I know you're flying for a reason."

"You're right." He took off in the direction he was looking at. He came back in a minute with a passenger being carried in his arms. He landed back where he was previously seated with a small blonde girl in his lap.

"Hi guys!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey Katz!" the group of eight teenagers greeted back.

"You sure are looking better," the red-head commented, noticing that Katz was mostly recovered from her experience.

"Yeah! I feel much better thanks to Nurse Joy!" she chirped.

"Aw, I'm just glad to see that you're okay," the bluenette said. She turned to the purple haired boy beside her. "Don't you agree Paul?"

Paul shrugged. "I've had worse than her, and I'm still here."

"That's not a nice thing to bring up when a four year old just got out of hospital!" she yelled back.

"I was four, and I didn't go to a hospital." he retorted calmly.

"I said stop talking about it!" she screeched.

"Troublesome." He smirked, egging her on.

"MY NAME IS DAWN!" Dawn pounced on him, trying to use a 'Slash' attack on his face.

"Guys!" the long haired brunette interrupted them. "Can you stop having lovers-quarrels?"

The two fighting blushed and went back into a sitting position.

"So what were you doing?" Katz asked, and the air around them went tense.

The spiky brunet sighed. "At the moment, we're basking in the silence of having no drama surround us. Also, you should probably know that you are going to have to fight bad guys soon," he explained.

Katz nodded in understanding. "I knowed the last part. My daddy already told me."

The raven haired spoke up, "That's Wallace for ya, always alerting you of important news."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So have any of you started going out yet?" Katz asked innocently.

Everyone, bar one person, started blushing.

"So yes?" she questioned further.

"Yeah," Gary said, smirking. "All of us have a girlfriend or boyfriend."

"Aw, tell me!" Katz whined from Drew's lap. Gary was about to tell her before she changed her mind. "Actully, don't! I want to guess."

Gary nodded and she continued, pointing to each person as she went. "Ash and Misty?" They blushed, but nodded slightly. "May and Dwew?" Both blushed, but May's was more noticeable and Drew pulled her into a side hug, so that Katz could stay where she was. "Dawn and Paul?" Again both blushed, and Dawn kissed his cheek. "Leaf and Gawy?" Leaf blushed and scowled at Gary as he smirked and pulled her into his lap.

"How did you get all of that right?" Misty asked, slightly bewildered.

Katz smirked victoriously. "It was easy! I could tell who you would fall in love with by how you acted to them," she said. She pointed to Ash and Misty. "You two always fight, but you never fight hard and always apologise to each other! You never stay mad for long." She leant back and looked up at Drew and May. "You two fight also, but Dwew just likes to tease you because it gets attenion." She sat up again and turned to Dawn and Paul. "You two are opposites! You're like a fire-fighting type and a water-psychic type!" She pointed to the final couple. "Same as before, but Leaf and can also change Gawy's ways so that he doesn't go out with so many people!"

Leaf smirked and leaned to ruffle her hair. "You sure are smart for a four year old," she commented, making Katz nod and grin widely at her.

Suddenly, a small basket-ball sized portal opened up in front of Dawn. She put her hand out and a cupcake and piece of folded paper was spat out onto it. She took the note off her hand and held out the to Paul. He took the cake and used 'Brick Break' on it, smashing it to pieces.

Katz gasped. "How could you do that to cake?" she squeaked.

"Simple," Dawn answered from reading the note, before passing it to May for burning. "It was from the Giratina legend. He really likes me, so he tries to win me over with his gifts."

Katz looked confused. "But Paul's your boyfriend?"

"Actually Katz," Drew spoke up. "You are the first, apart from your dad, to know of this. We have only been together since yesterday," he explained.

Katz nodded and giggled. "Yay! I know before anyone else!"

Gary took her from Drew and poked her stomach, causing her to squirm and laugh.

Leaf sighed contently and helped Gary tickle the small child. "You're really cute."

Katz gasped for air, still laughing slightly when they stopped tickling her. "I know! You guys tell me a lot and Daddy tells me everyday!"

Everyone face-palmed at her bragging.

Paul gave the ghost of a smile as he picked her up. "You remind me of someone."

"Who do I wemind you of?" Katz asked.

"Yeah, who does she remind you of? I have a feeling that it's not Reggie or me," Dawn said, questioning him further.

Paul blushed slightly before answering. "Jake."

"Who's he?" Dawn asked.

Paul blushed harder. "You'll meet him eventually."

Dawn huffed. "Whatever."

Katz crawled out of Paul's lap and ran towards May, crashing into her with a hug.

She laughed slightly and returned the gesture before asking. "What's with the hug?"

"I was cold, you're warm," she said, snuggling into May's embrace further. Everyone laughed at her adorable antics.

The bell sounded, signalling the end of lunch and the start of class again. It was also the sound that the peace was over and that war would begin, the question was: When would the fighting start? And, when would it end? They would just have to survive through it to find out.

* * *

**Please review! And don't forget to put your vote in! Only three more votes towards this and I start working full-time on it.**


End file.
